Madellaine
Madellaine Madellaine is played by angelofmusic1992 Life Before 4EU Madellaine grew up an only child, so she was used to being on her own by the time she started school. But being shy has its disadvantages, and she was never open enough to make any friends. She only used her powers for entertainment, such as floating up and getting a good view, or making marbles spin between her hands, but nothing more. She's learned how to fight a bit from her parents, but she's not spectacular at it. Now, she's an incoming freshman at the University and from what she's seen of the place, she worries that everyone else will be obsessed with fighting with their powers. She has heard of how popular Probending is. She wants to do something else with her powers, but she doesn't know what, so she's kind of at a loss at what path she should take. But, she's hoping the University can supply some answers. Life at 4EU Despite being incredibly shy, Madellaine has managed to slowly blossom at the university. She enjoys her classes, and the friends she's made. She has also found herself on a Probending team. The school was worried about being short of airbenders, so Madellaine signed up as a backup member. If any teams were lacking airbenders, she would be assigned to one. She didn't think she'd be placed somewhere, or the school would find somebody more qualified. But, to her surprise, she ended up getting placed on a team. She's terrified about messing up and letting her team down, so she's very scared about Probending. But she is trying to get better at fighting, so she won't be considered weak. Personality Madellaine is shy, usually keeping to herself if she can. She can be friendly once she opens up, but she tends to second-guess herself a lot. She can be a bit of a pushover at times, but if things get really serious, she can stand up for herself, even though that probably means exploding a bit. She prefers to talk through fights rather than throw punches. She likes quiet environments rather than loud ones, so she's most likely to be on top of the roof or in the library. Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo Raimundo was the first friend that Madellaine made at FEU, and she considers him her best friend. She loves how brave he is, and his skills with airbending. It still surprises her sometimes that he considers her a friend as well, even though he's gotten quite popular at school. She tries to help in any way she can, and can be very protective of him. She worries about not being good enough to help people out, but Raimundo appreciates that he can open up to her and tell her what's on his mind. Vanellope Despite being young, Vanellope is a skilled airbender, and Madellaine admires her for that. She tries to take pointers from her whenever she can. The two have only spoken a few times, but Madellaine does consider her a friend and will look out for her whenever she can. Garrett Madellaine became fond of Garrett shorly after meeting him. Like Raimundo, he always tells her that she shouldn't doubt herself so much and that she's not worthless just because she can't fight. Madellaine thinks it's amazing how well Garrett can get around, despite being blind. They also have something in common: both aren't very good at fighting with their element. So they do hope they can train together sometime so they can get better. Romantic feelings began to develop between them, although both were too shy to admit them to each other. So, Raimundo managed to secretly set them up on a date. Shortly after he left, Madellaine and Garrett went to the beach and finally admitted their feelings for each other. Needless to say, Madellaine is overjoyed that somebody could love someone as clumsy and shy as she is. Jasmine Jasmine was the first one who suggested Madellaine join the Glee Club. While Jasmine can be a little overbearing sometimes, Madellaine does think she's nice and hopes she can get to know her better. TEACHERS Vlad Masters Vlad is another one of Madellaine's airbending teachers. He was impressed with her skills on the first day of class, when the students had to use their evasive skills to get past a series of spinning boards. Madellaine managed to excell at this, but only because it wasn't an offensive airbending exercise. She worries that she might dissapoint him when they get to that unit. Odette Despite Odette being a waterbending teacher, Madellaine feels like she is closest to her out of all the teachers in the school. Odette is another one of the people in Madellaine's life that assures her that just because she isn't good at fighting, doesn't mean she can't help her friends. Madellaine appreciates this advice, and knows that she can come to Odette for anything. Trivia Madellaine's favorite flowers are roses. Madellaine grew up in France. Madellaine is a skilled flyer with her glider, as well as using air to make a marble spin between her hands. In LA casting, Madellaine would be played by Carey Mulligan. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Air Category:Airbender